The Wedding
by Sara Loui
Summary: A follow on story from 'A Team Decision' in which Sam and Jack finally make it down the aisle, with the rest of the gang in tow.


Title: The Wedding

Rating: G

Characters: Team, Sam/Jack

Summary: A follow on from the ending of 'A Team Decision'. Sam and Jack's wedding.

A/N: Written for Lady L who drags the muses from their slumber and makes me write her copious amounts of SG1 fic.

* * *

Sam looked at her reflection and took in a deep breath. Asked herself how everything had built up to this moment. In fact she was rather surprised, of all the outcomes and futures she could have foreseen, this was one possibility she hadn't given an awful lot of thought. Not at first, in fact she'd banished all ideas pertaining to the now a long time ago. She leaned forward, taking a deeper look, setting her elbows onto the dressing table and resting her chin in her hands.

Sam Carter. Samantha Carter, Colonel. Astrophysicist. Scientist. Soldier.

Wife.

Well it wasn't unheard of, nothing she hadn't given great consideration to only a few years before with Pete. She hadn't thought about Pete for a long time. She knew she'd hurt him and at first she'd felt guilty about the situation, perhaps she shouldn't have allowed it to go so far before calling it off. But she'd thought she could make it work with him, be happy with him, because she hadn't been able to see light at the end of the tunnel in terms of Jack.

Jack.

They'd slowly forced themselves away from each other, like pulling opposite ends of the same elastic cord. Professional always, stayed within the rules, not overstepped the line. They drifted so far apart, they'd tried to move on but elastic always snaps back into place and they found a way. It wasn't always easy but Washington was an option Jack had been privately looking into anyway, it wasn't a sacrifice by any measure, but it killed two birds with one stone.

Daniel and Teal'c hadn't shown any surprise, in fact Sam was sure Daniel had been keen to ask them why it had taken them so long only he was too polite to say it. Teal'c had seemed relieved almost that something had come of it eventually. They'd never dated, the relationship was just there, eleven years of building up. It was comfortable to talk without treading carefully, nothing out of bounds. When Jack had first asked her to visit him in Washington he suggested she didn't consider booking into a hotel.

It wasn't complicated for them, just for other people outside of their small circle. Explaining wasn't easy, to make sure everyone knew it had all been above board before Jack's promotion. Of course having the backing of George had been helpful.

George.

Sam felt a small pang of sadness that he wouldn't be there for the wedding. Or her father, though Jacob had seemed to know what lay in her future. Knew eventually they'd work it out, fatherly intuition Sam liked to think. And George had at least known they'd worked it out, there'd been a twinkling in his eyes when he'd found out. Like Daniel, it seemed he'd been wondering when they'd get round to it.

Still she'd been rather thrown when Jack had proposed. He'd been married once before and it hadn't turned out all that well, though to the fault of neither person. Charlie's death had just been too much of a strain to sustain it. She'd been engaged twice which didn't do anything for her own track record. Sam hadn't thought Jack would want marriage and honestly she hadn't been expecting it, she was happy with what they had and hadn't been looking for more.

But when he'd asked it just seemed so right, they'd fought attraction and love for so long that to give into it and show everyone else around them as well as make an official commitment to each other seemed like the perfect beginning. She'd never been one to dream of a perfect wedding, she just wanted something simple and most importantly surrounded by everyone they held dear to them.

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts and she sat up straighter.

"Come in," she said lightly and watched in the mirror as the door opened and Cassie almost bounced through the door followed by Teal'c who looked less excited but equally as happy. Vala brought up the rear, brushing down the material of Teal'c jacket, getting rid of particles of fluff.

"Found him," Cassandra said excitedly with a smile and approaching a table where the small bouquets lay. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself before turning to Sam. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sam said, checking her reflection for the last time before standing and smoothing down her dress.

To Sam it was a simple and elegant gown, but Cassandra found it was the most prefect wedding dress she'd seen. Sam practically glowed in it, the material was light and flowing and accentuated all her curves. The delicate beading on the neckline sparkled in the light and picked up on the simple locket Sam wore around her neck. It had been an unexpected gift from Jack. It contained a pictures of her parents much to Sam's delight when she'd opened the tiny locket.

'Just wanted them to be there for you,' Jack had told her.

It reminded Sam that Jack created moments of the unexpected. Nobody would believe half of the romantic notions Jack O'Neill managed to come up with on a daily basis.

Sam extended a hand as Cassie handed her her small bouquet of pink and white roses and Vala took hers. Turning to Teal'c she found him looking somewhat appraising as he gave a warm smile and bowed his head in his usual gracious manner.

"Samantha, you look beautiful," Teal'c said with warm emotion.

Sam gave a watery smile, it wouldn't do to break down in tears but when you knew Teal'c as well as she did, the way he spoke so proudly and honestly even with so few words made her emotional. Not trusting her own voice to crack and falter she approached him instead and gave him a warm hug which he returned affectionately.

"Positively breathtaking," Vala agreed with a nod and smile.

Sam knew any more remarks would start her blushing. Taking a deep breath she slipped her hand into the crook of Teal'c arm as he offered it to her.

"May I escort you down the aisle," Teal'c enquired.

She quirked an eyebrow at Cassandra who almost made a cooing noise as she stepped past them. Cassandra had obviously been drilling into Teal'c the importance of the role, not that he didn't understand, just that Cassandra seemed intent on making sure everything perfectly. Sam had gladly left her to worry about the perfection and allowed herself to enjoy the day. Vala had found it all quite interesting, the earth way of doing things.

Sam had found it ironic that her two bridesmaids weren't actually from earth but entirely different worlds. But they'd studied any information they could get their hands on pertaining to weddings, the role of bridesmaids and Sam had had an enjoyable time planning the small ceremony with them, though she'd had to make them promise nothing untoward at any 'hen' party they were planning. In fact they'd arranged a weekend at a spa, complete with every pampering treatment possibly available. It had been a lovely surprise, as Sam had been secretly worrying Vala would get it into her head to order several strippers and arrange a wild party. Jack had seemed a little worse for wear after the arranged bachelor party but Sam had decided not to ask what they'd gotten up to. Some things were better left unknown.

Cass gave her a quick kiss, made sure everything was straightened out before giving her a wink and quirky smile which reminded Sam a lot of Janet. The woman may have not been Cassie's maternal mother but Cassandra had certainly picked up on a lot of Janet's quirks which hadn't left her daughter even in the years after her death.

She gave a nod to Cassandra who almost hopped out of the door. The young womans excitement seemed too much to control, Sam felt a little calmer weirdly, but then she wasn't a woman in her twenties anymore. Jumping down the aisle may be fun but she wanted to arrive with a little more grace and style, Teal'c lent an air of official calm to the proceeding. Cassandra managed to reel her excitement into a wide smile and every now and then a slight tensing of her shoulders, as if she was stopping herself from jumping from one foot to the other exclaiming how this wedding was THE wedding of the century.

Mitchell was awaiting Vala to escort her down the aisle, taking a moment to take in the stunning appearance of the bride. He knew Sam didn't realise just how beautiful she was and figured Jack O'Neill was one of the luckiest men on the planet at this very moment to have such a woman in his life. Cassandra was all ready to lead the procession so Cameron stopped staring and turned to Vala, offering her an equally appreciative gaze as he offered his arm. Vala and Cassandra wore simple gowns of two complimenting shades, Cassandra in teal and Vala in dark blue. Everything had been designed to look cool and elegant.

It wasn't a long walk and Sam took in the on-looking faces of friends and colleagues who'd been gathered for the occasion. A glance at Hank gave her a surprise, he looked rather too emotional though she assured herself it was the lighting and not tears glazing his eyes. Walter and Siler looked proud and very savvy in their suits, having taken their roles as ushers as proudly and keenly as Teal'c did giving her away. It seemed nobody was beneath the lectures of her bridesmaids on the importance of everything going without a hitch.

It had taken time to decide on the venue. At one point they'd almost agreed on approaching the General about having it in the gate room. But there were a few technicalities, they had a few friends outside of the program who they wanted present. Plus photographs would be difficult, how would they explain to people what a large circular device was doing in the room. Sam had checked out a few small churches, the registry office, but nothing had seemed to be right.

'What about the cabin?' Jack had suggested.

Strange that a place she'd avoided coming to for so long would present the perfect setting for the wedding. It wasn't far from the small local town, most of the guests had stayed in the hotel or guest houses. The wedding party had all stayed at the cabin, though Cassandra and Vala had banished the men to their half of it in the late hours of the evening before. They took the superstitions very seriously.

The setting was perfect, nothing over the top or gaudy, white chairs made up the rows, bedecked with white ribbon bows. A small bower to stand under as the ceremony took place. The guests had all stood, faces beaming with smiles and appreciative gazes. Friends, colleagues, even family, Mark gave her a thumbs up as she passed him and a goofy grin. The walk down the aisle wasn't long and she took her eyes off the crowd and looked at Jack who was watching her. She didn't feel nervous or jittery, as she'd expected to, in fact she'd suspected she and Jack were perhaps the calmest people present.

They'd taken a walk early evening on the day before, before Vala and Cassandra could pounce, a short trail around the surrounding countryside of the cabin. They'd made quirky bets on the ceremony. Who'd be first to cry; Jack opted for Teal'c, surely the Jaffa couldn't resist shedding a tear at such an occasion. Sam decided Cassandra's excitement may give way to an emotional outpouring first. If anyone would declare the wedding shouldn't go ahead; Jack thought McKay may not be able to hold himself back from declaring his unbridled love for her, even when Jennifer was sitting next to him. Sam wondered if there was another Mrs O'Neill he had hidden away ready to stop the proceedings.

Then of course with their track record of luck, they wondered if part of the way through they would suddenly be under attack from alien forces. They didn't stay on that line of thought for very long, afraid sods law may intervene. Sam decided if Jack was beamed out halfway through that she'd marry Walter instead, at least he was reliable. Jack had said if the same thing happened to her he'd marry the caterer, the menu looked like perfection.

Teal'c handed her off to Jack, giving her hand a small squeeze of reassurance and giving her kiss on the cheek. She slipped her hand into Jack's and he leaned over to her slightly with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Nice dress," he whispered to her with a hint of sarcasm and she had to stifle a giggle.

If they had a fit of laughter at the 'altar' she doubted Cassandra or Vala would forgive them. Instead she gave his hand a squeeze and looked to the registrar who would officiate the ceremony. They'd gone for the traditional vows, rather than write their own and the ceremony passed quickly but smoothly. Teal'c sounded ever so proud to announce he was the one giving Sam away and Daniel didn't have any mishaps when presenting the rings. When it came to the 'I do's' Jack looked and sounded so serious that Sam couldn't doubt this was actually happening. If there was a quiver of emotion in her voice when she said it herself nobody seemed to notice and she thought she spied a glint of misty eyes from Jack.

Soon enough the inevitable words of 'you may kiss the bride' were upon them and Jack pulled her in for a warm embrace she was quite happy to oblige in for as long as they liked, despite the crowd. Sam hadn't noticed how quiet or still everything had become during the ceremony but everyone suddenly seemed to come to life again, everyone was one their feet, milling about, pulling her close to plant kisses on her cheeks or give Jack hearty hugs of congratulations.

The photographer seemed to be everywhere and Siler had his video camera tuned on everyone, determined not to miss a thing. Sam found herself surrounded by women all exclaiming about her dress, the ring, the shoes and how lucky she was to have snagged Jack O'Neill. She extricated herself when she spied her men standing by the pond talking.

"Hey there you are, thought I'd lost you to the crowd," Jack grinned, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Lovely ceremony Sam, though looks like I lost out on the bets, I was sure you'd crack a few tears," Cameron teased.

"Didn't I see you dabbing at your eyes Cam?" Sam shot back at him with a smile.

"Jack, Samantha, I wish you happiness for your future," Bra'tac took Sam's hand as he spoke and gave her a small nod of respect.

They'd insisted on his being there and it hadn't been hard to persuade him, though donning him in earth clothes had been a little awkward. However Sam had suggested a suit with a western style, dark brown with crisp white shirt, buckled belt and a stetson. Not that the tattoo was a problem, but the complimented the suit and looked quite right on Bra'tac.

"I'm so glad you came," Sam told him.

"I would not have missed it, after all, you are family. Now I have been informed by Vala Maldoran that I ought not to miss out on something called, 'Southern Comfort'."

Bra'tac said looking about for Vala.

Sam was about to inform him just what Southern Comfort was but Cameron stepped forward with a grin and gave Bra'tac a slap on the back.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

Sam decided to leave Cameron to deal with any outcomes, it was her wedding day, let the guests enjoy themselves. She could trust Cameron enough not to get too much out of hand. Daniel didn't look too sure and Teal'c had raised his brow in thought. Sam wondered if he were considering trying the drink for himself.

"You know, I'm going to go keep an eye on those two." Daniel said after a moment of contemplation. "I'll speak to you guys later."

He drew close to Sam and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You look beautiful," he told her with a smile before heading after Cameron. Teal'c followed Daniel off to the marquee tent where the drinks were being handed out freely by the catering staff.

"Well, Mrs O'Neill, how's your day been so far?" Jack asked her as they turned to look at each other.

"Oh you know, so so," Sam said with a cheeky grin. "I did have Rodney McKay knocking at my door early this morning asking me if I thought I was making the right decision."

"I'm glad you turned him down," Jack replied.

"Well, I had to consider Jennifer's feelings, couldn't do that to a friend you know," Sam shrugged. "Only a matter of time before those two end up getting married, if Rodney can ever build up enough courage to ask her. I figure it only took you eleven years so he's got plenty of time."

"Yeah well, at least I got round to it," Jack said clearing his throat and looking bemused.

"And I'm so glad you did, I was liable to get down on one knee myself if you'd left it any longer Jack," Sam smiled.

Jack smiled and they turned to look over at the milling people around the cabin.

"I'm just glad people showed up," he said with a grin and Sam stifled a giggle.

"I think half of them showed up just to see if we were really going through with it." she replied.

"That's certainly the reason Danny showed," Jack said with a chuckle. "Should we go mingle?"

"I think they can all cope without us for a little while." Sam said, wanting to keep Jack to herself for a little while. "Take me for a turn about the pond?"

"Your wish is my command," Jack said, an arm about her shoulder as they started to walk. "It's been a beautiful day."

"Perfect," Sam agreed as she slid an arm about his waist.

~THE END~


End file.
